


Ancora

by BewareTheOracle



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Child Abuse, Heartbreaking, M/M, hipster barry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BewareTheOracle/pseuds/BewareTheOracle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happenes when the flash is deaged? Hal has to look after him</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ancora

"Green Lantern, We request your immediate response at the mountain.." J’ohn J’ones, the alien hero from Mars called into his comlink. His voice was it’s usual stoic tone, but with a slight tint of urgency. Behind him, his reason for distress sat in the lap of the man of steel himself. Superman sat in the captain’s chair, holding the now two year old speedster. He was trying everything he could to get the blonde child to stop crying. 2 hours ago they were facing Klarion the witch boy, who is a lord of chaos and a personal pain in the ass to doctor fate. The wizard had the nasty habit of making everyones life dificult and draws pleasure from it like the true socio-path.  
This time he had struck barry with a deaging spell the he said a few very fun side effects. Barry, who was sitting in Clark's lap crying for his “Howl” his best friend and boyfriend, Hal, the first green lantern of earth and now his temporary guardian. 

As soon as Hal had entered the board room Barry had bolted towards the man and grabbed his leg “Howl! Where were you? I’m scared, i wanna go home, Pwease Howl i wanna go home” Barry cried as Hal picked up the blond boy, who wrapped his arms arround his neck “Sorry buddy i was just finishing up work, we will go home soon, i promise” hal told the boy who continued to cling to hals neck, quickly falling into a peaceful sleep in his guardians arms.  
“what happened to him?” Hal asked clark who walked over to the pair, holding th clothes barry was wearing . “we had a run in with Klarion-

 

*3 hours ago*  
‘oh crap im so late!’ Barry thought to himself as he ran behind a dumpster and changed into his hero clothes the continued on his way as fast as he could to the mountain. When he entered the mountain he was greeted with the sight of everyone, mainly Superman, Batman, Martian manhunter, Huntress, Black canary and wonderwoman scowling at him. “sorry im late, i just got out of school” the young man explained as everyones except batmans facial expression softened.

You see Barry was the youngest member of league being only 18 and he was the kindest boy they had met so they all had a soft spot for him (yes, even batman did, he loved the boy like a son). He was a brilliant science student and when he was 17 a science experiment went horribly wrong and as a result the beaker that was filled with various chemecals, exploded, covering the boy in the mixture that amazingly gave him power of super speed and thus was the reason he was allowed to join the league.

“Its fine Barry, please find a seat” Bruce spoke with an anoyed tone as barry sat down next to Clark and Dinah, both shooting him smiles. “Everyone, Dr fate has reported an increase of magical activity in the-” Bruce was interupted by the alarms which switched the large moniter to show a swirling portal of red magical energry had oppened up outside the mountain, Klarion exited the portal and started firing balls of mystical energy at the buildings around happy harbour, causing them to explode.

“EVERYONE OUTSIDE NOW!” Clark panicked as they all ran out and engaged the wizard in combat. The battle was long and hard, the team managed to beat the child demon back near the portal when the child like magician had casted a spell that brought about a huge powerful wave of energy that formed into a sphere. He then sent the strange energy sphere hurling towards Superman, whom at the time was pinned down by Klarion’s cat, Tiko. Superman only just shoved the cat, at the time, giant lion off himself as the spell reached him. However, Flash had seen the throw and ran between the glowing orb of light and his friend, taking the spell for Clark .

A cocoon of red light had wrapped it self around barry, then suddenly dispersed and in Barry’s place stood a boy, who looked no older then two . “What did you do to him?”Clark demanded as he picked up the Baby speedster. Instead of answering Klarion had laughed and cried out something about ‘special effects’ before calling his familiar back to himself and disappearing into a red portal that closed as soon as he was gone.

And now Clark Kent was rocking the still wailing two year old that was once a Nineteen year old Barry Allen, in his arms. ”Howl!!! I wan Howl!! i wan Howl i scared!” the child cried, wrapped in his once skin tight hoodie as if it were a blanket, which it might as well have been because all his other clothes save his shirt and jumper where on the grounds.  
*present moment*

Clark finished explaining as he inhaled a deep breath as Batman walked upto them, his face holding a look of anoyance.

 

“We need to talk later Hal, for now your on suspended duty for the next month to look after Barry since he has no living relatives and you two are going to be staying in My manor until we find a way to reverse the spell, i already had Alfred set up a Room with all the necessary items and Richard is out buying clothes for Barry as we speak” Bruce spoke with an anoyed tone as he stared intimidatingly at the boy that hal was holding against his hip. It was obvious that he didnt trust the secret keeping abilities of a toddler.

Hal rolled his eyes at the tone in Bruce voice “Fine then, but Bruce he isnt going to tell anyone and even if he did so what? They wont believe him Bruce he is a toddler, they will think its cute so stress less” Hal didn't mean to be so profound but judging by Bruce storming away and grumbling, he got his point across.  
“Can i talk to you in private Hal?” Clark interrupted as he smiled at hal nervously, Clark was thinking about what could have happened if he took the spell instead of Barry, you see Kryptonian's are heavily affect by magic and it usually ends in disaster but Clark was also thinking about what Klarion had said “This is gonna have some fun side effects” what could that possibly mean?.

“Barry took the spell for me so i kinda owe him and uh if you ever need a baby sitter or anything im always here for you two, i kinda owe him my life since im kryptonian who knows what would have happened to me if the spell had hit me. And im rambling, what im trying to say here is that if you need any help what so ever i am here one hundred percent” Clark nervously spoke as Hal smiled at him warmly. “Thanks Clark, you are a Life saver because i have to go to Oa next week so could you watch him?” Hal asked the man who nodded eagerly “Yes of course just tell me when and i will pick him up” Clark warmly spoke as Hal said his farewells to the rest of the league and walked barry, who was still sleeping and himself through the zeta tubes. Hal hoped this wouldnt be permanent because he wanted his boyfriend back, he needed him back .


	2. if we can begin again

Part 2: if we can begin again

“Master Harold and Young Master Bartholomew, welcome upon Master Bruce's request i have set up two joining rooms for the two of you and also i have found some clothes and toys for young Bartholomew. Now if you follow me, i am sure you two would like to unwind before dinner” Alfred spoke to the pair with an air of grace as he lead the pair towards there rooms.

“Please Alfred call me Hal and the little guy likes to be called Barry” Hal asked as Barry woke up. “If you wish sir” Alfred bided them farewell as he returned to his duties around the house.

“Howl...where are we?” Barry asked timedly as Hal placed the boy on the gound “Home buddy, we are going to be staying here for a little while” Hal told the boy who looked up at him “Im sorry Howl” Barry quietly whispered as he hid his face in the fabric of Hal's pants. “For what buddy?” Hal asked warmly but confusedly “Cause i a burden” the boy cried pitifully as Hal bent down and hugged him “You will never be a burden to me Barry i will always love you” Hal broke down in tears as he hugged Barry tighter “relly Howl?”Barry asked quietly “Never ever ever Barry, i will always love you Barry” Hal told the boy as he wiped his tears away and kissed Barry on the temple. 

After Barry and Hal had dinner, that was absolutely delicious. It was a roast beef with garlic butter sauce, they played for a bit with the toys Alfred had found in the attic.

It was about 9pm when Helena Wayne , the huntress walked into the manor with a upset look on her face. Barry was asleep in Hal’s lap as the older man was watching tv when the black haired woman walked upto them.

“Hal, i know what happened to Barry, im so sorry” Helena told Hal as She bent down and sat near the 2 boys. “Its ok” Hal told her as he put on a fake smile “No it isnt Hal! Barry is the love of your life so it is ok to be upset, and i have some even worse news, Zatanna looked into the spell that Klarion cast and its permanent, But for the ‘funny side effects’ she couldnt find an answer to them” Helena informed Hal who just lowered his head. 

“What happens now?” Hal asked quietly as he pulled the sleeping toddler close to his chest, as if he was afraid he would lose Barry altogether “I guess he has to begin again unfortunately” Helena sighed as she caressed Barry’s soft sleeping face.

 

“I'm going to raise him as my son” Hal admitted as he kissed the top of the blonds head “are you sure you can handle it?” Helena asked concern ridden in her voice “Im sure i can handle it, but if i need help can i ask you please?” Hal asked quietly as a few tears rolled down his face. “ofcourse Hal! Barry is like my little brother so i am always here for you!” Helena told the man fiercely who looked up and smiled weakly at her “Thanks Helena” He thanked her as he looked at the clock on the wall “I think its time i put him bed” Hal spoke softly as he walked away from Helena and to the bedroom where he tucked the boy into bed and joined him, only he cried himself to sleep over the loss of the love of his life.

It was around seven in the morning when Hal woke up ‘Barry’ Hal thought sadly as he looked at the sleeping blond boy that was lying on his back in a blue onsie. After Hal came back after coming back to use the bathroom he noticed the Barry had woken up.

“Hey buddy how are you?” Hal asked warmly as he sat on the bed near barry, only to have the boy look at him worriedly “Hu are yu?”


	3. I just don't know

It was around seven in the morning when hal woke up. ‘barry’ Hal thought sadly as he looked at the peacefully sleeping blond boy that was lying on his back in a blue onsie. After Hal came back after coming back to use the bathroom he noticed the Barry had woken up.

“Hey buddy how are you?” Hal asked warmly as he sat on the bed near barry, only to have the boy look at him worriedly 

“Hu are yu?” Barryasked as he timidly moved away from Hal.

“Barry? Dont you remember me?” Hal asked as the boy shook his head in response.

“No, where daddy?” Barry asked quietly as Hals heart broke even more. How could he tell the boy his father was dead?

“He had to go away and he told me to look after you, im...im your big brother Hal” Hal told the boy who looked fearfully up at him.

“are you gonna hurt me ?” Barry asked timidly as he scooted away again from Hal.

“Why would i hurt you Barry?” Hal asked as his Stomach droped.

“cause daddy always hurts me” Barry sadly admitted as he looked up at Hal.

“well daddy is very bad for hurting you and i will never ever hurt you Barry” Hal firmly told the boy as Barry relaxed.

“promise?” Barry asked timidly as he looked up at Hal’s emerald eyes.

I promise Barry, now how about some breakfast?” the boys eyes lit up at the mention of food,

“ok, but i need to go potty” Barry told hal who laughed, picked him up. And took him to the bathroom  
\---

After barry used the restroom the 2 walked down to the dining room, well Hal did the walking as he carried his new little brother to the dining room where everyone was there hapily eating and talking.

“hu are they Howl?” Barry quietly asked as he rested his head on hal’s shoulder.

“they are my friends Barry, the one with long black hair is Helena she is a very good friend of mine, the grumpy guy in the suit is Bruce, he owns this house, the other man in the blue shirt is his son Richard and the other black haired boy with the yellow shirt is Damian, is Bruce’s other son, a year or two older then you i think” Hal warmly told the boy as he walked them both over towards the table. 

“Hey little guy, how are you?” Richard asked warmly as Hal sat barry on the empty chair next to Richard and sat down beside the boy. 

“Hi i good, how are you?” Barry asked quietly as Hal handed him a plate with pancakes on it 

“Im good, i’m Richard by the way, whats your name little guy?” Richard asked warmly as he helped Damian cut his pancakes.

“Im Barry” Barry answered as he picked up a piece of the pancake with his fork and popped it in his mouth

\---

After breakfast Richard and Damian had taken Barry to explore the grounds leaving Helena, Bruce and Hal in the privacy of the dinning room. It was silent till Hal broke it. 

“Um guys, i figuered out the speacial side-effects of the spell” Hal sadly told them as they both looked at him, anticipating the answer.

“What is it Hal?” Bruce asked, with his usually stoic tone that also held a hint of anxiety. You see, Barry was always a bat fan. He was always admiring him for his skills as a detective and also the fact that he was only a human among a bunch of people with super human abilities.

“Well he seems to have lost all of his adult memories and aparently his super speed, but he said something that really disturbed me, he said that his dad used to hit him alot and he flinched away from me” Hal explained as Helena’s eyes lit up with fury.

“Where is his father Hal?” Helena asked, venom dripping from her words as she used the hair tie on her wrist to tie up her hair in a tight ponytail. 

“Dead, i think, he just vanished, Barry and i speant months looking for him, but we just couldnt find any trace of him” Hal spoke bitterly as Bruce stood up.

“I will find him, do not worry” Bruce spoke broodingly as he bidded his fairwells and left Hal and Helena alone.

“So what happens now Hal?” Helena inquired, anger sewn in her voice.

“I honestly do not know Helena, i just dont know” Hal broke down as he ran his hands through his hair.


	4. Not as alone as i thought

After staying in wayne manor for a week, Hal had decided to take Barry to his home because he needed to head back to work and also there was no one protecting coast city in his absence.

But he couldnt just fly Barry and himself to coast city with his ring, oh no Bruce had swore him to secrecy about his hero life or he would revoke Hal’s justice league membership.

“Hey buddy, You ready?” Hal asked as helped Barry take off his huntress backpack, which Hal had bought under great duress because he wanted Barry to have a green lantern bag but Barry wouldn’t change his mind.

“Yeah” Barry nervously told Hal as he snuggled the green lantern plush toy that Hal had no issues with buying it because as Bruce put it “Hal is a self absorbed narcissist who thinks the sun rises out of his ass”.(He also brought Barry as much green lantern merchandise as he could find)

Hal unlocked the front door and Both Hal and Barrys jaws were on the ground, inside there where boxs of flat pack furniture, various justice league toys and games, dvd’s, a childs computer with a few educational games, clothes and also a letter stuck on the box. Hal pulled of the letter and it read:

“Dear Hal

I heard about your situation and i just wanted to say congratulations from Micheal and I, and also that i couldnt let you do this on your own so Barbara, Dinah, Helena,Clark, Guy, Tora, Micheal and myself pooled in some money and brought you the essentials that you will need .

Also the birds of prey and Clark said that they can baby sit if need be.

Ted and the gang”

After Hal read out the letter, Barry looked up curiously at Hal and asked “Who is Clark and Guy and Ted and Micheal Howl?”.his voice timid and meek.

“they are our family Bear, well sorta, they are really good friends of ours,” Hal explained as Barry seemed to understand as a knock came from the door, startling the boy who hid behind Hal.  
“Hey hey no need to be scared Bear, its just someone at the door” Hal told the boy whom he picked up and walked towards the door and opened it, it was Ted, Micheal and Guy...all in there hero gear.

“so much for keeping this a secret from him” Hal thought to himself as he invited them in.

 

“Howl, why are there superheros here?” Barry asked timidly as they all looked at each other wide eyed.

“You havent told him Hal?” Booster asked nervously as Barry shook his head then looked at Hal curiously.

“No i havent Micheal, good going” Hal sighed as he looked at Barry warmly “Do you remember those friends i was talking about Bear? Well they are heroes like me” he told the boy as he willed his uniform on from his ring, earning the brightest smile he had ever seen from barry.

“You’re a super hero?” Barry asked happily as he hugged Hals neck.

“Yep Bear, Im a green lantern, the guy in the gold suit is micheal he also goes by booster gold, the guy with the orange goggles in Ted also known as Blue Beetle and the red haired man is Guy Gardner or red lantern or captain bad hair cut” Hal explained as Guy glared at him.

“oh shut up Green fagtern” Guy retorted as Ted slaped him in the arm.

“Dont use language around Barry!” Ted chastised as he smiled warmly at the boy.

“Hiya kiddo, wanna go play while your dad and big blue talk?” Micheal asked the boy who nodded happily and took the older blondes hand.  
\--

“Why did you guys buy me all this stuff?” Hal asked curiously as he sat at the table with them.

“Because raising a kid is expensive Hal and you are going to want all the help you can get” Ted told the man sincerly as Guy sat down at the table and looked at Ha; softly. 

 

“Hal, you know you dont have to put on a brave face for us right? You are our friend so you can vent” Guy spoke up as Ted nodded in agreement.

“He has lost all his adult memories....He forgot me and according to Zatanna, its impossible to change him to his proper age, i honestly don’t know what to do! I need my Barry back, im scared because what if i die like my Father? There is no one to look after him and i just need him back, why did they have to take him from me?” Hal vented to his friends and breaking down in the process.

Guy got up, walked over to Hal and turned the mans chair around so they were facing each other. he spoke with such a serene tone that everyone was surprised it came from the red lantern. “Hal, its ok to be Scared but what you need to realize is that you’re not alone Hal! We are all here for you Buddy, im here for you”.

Hal took his chance and he pressed a kiss to the red lanterns lips. Guy was surprised at first, but then he replicated the kiss with equal or more passion. You see when Guy started in the Green lantern corps Hal and him had this tension between them, usually they would clash heads with each other about every little thing.

But now, they were making out hot and heavily until Ted cleared his throat rather loudly. “anyway getting back on point, Hal everyon is here for you so its all gonna be ok” Ted spoke with such a tone that Hal, was finally able to relax.

Hal exchaled and he looked at Ted “Thank you so much Ted, Everyone” Hal laughed as he pulled himself together.

Meanwhile elsewhere

“What do you mean that you struck the Flash with the spell? You knew the target was Superman Klarion!” an enraged voice spoke through the monitor as the snide boy shruged his shoulders.

“Who cares! Its the same results just with another one of those fools” the boy spoke as he stroked his cat familar.


	5. Chapter 5

on hiatus sorryshit going down in my life

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys like it because there is more to come


End file.
